1. Field
This specification relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly to the presentation of information on a telephone appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,816,589 (Pinard) sets forth a communication system wherein a plurality of user data files are provided for respective users, each user data file including at least one role identifier; a plurality of communication groups having respective group name identifiers for associating predetermined roles with the groups and respective group phone numbers; and a role list data file for automatically associating respective ones of the users with a predetermined one or more of the communication groups according to their role identifiers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,851 (Pinard) sets forth a communication system with a database representing a plurality of relationships of organization roles, including names of first persons filling the roles, names of temporary persons to fill at least some specific roles, directory numbers associated with respective ones of the first and temporary persons, and call features associated with respective specific roles. In response to a request to complete a call to a particular directory number associated with one of the specific roles, a method is disclosed for looking up in the database an alternative directory number of the person temporarily associated with the specific role, and processing the call to the alternate directory number instead of the particular directory number, but with call features associated with the specific role.
From the foregoing, it is known in the prior art that a telephone set user may perform multiple roles within an organization, and that those roles may change throughout the course of a typical business day. These roles may include: managerial responsibilities; participation in a committee or working group; consultant or subject matter expert; parent/spouse/friend; team organizer; and many other roles.
It is also known in the art for such a person to use programmable keys on their telephone to make/receive calls and invoke related features. However, such making/receiving of calls and invoking of features is done without consideration to which role the user is filling.
Since the number or programmable keys presented on a telephone set is limited, the user typically only configures features, speed dial buttons, etc. that are most often used (or necessary) regardless of what role the user is filling.
It is possible to increase the number of available programmable keys on a telephone set by introducing tabs and other navigation elements to allow paging between groups of programmable keys. It is also possible for the user to decide which features, speed dial, etc. to configure, and then group them logically within the layout of programmable keys supported by the telephone set. Another option often used by secretarial/sub-attendants is to also use an adjunct programmable key module (PKM) to increase the available number of programmable keys.
However, in the context of a user filling multiple roles the increase in number of available programmable keys increases the complexity of user selection of a feature related to a role. For example, important programmable keys may not be available when desired, as a result of having a different tab visible (i.e. managerial DN/line appearance/etc.)
Additionally, a ‘Hot Desking’ capability can be used to overlay the programmable keys associated with a particular role onto a telephone set (e.g. activated by user login to the phone). However, only programmable keys configured for the logged in user/role are available.